Unas esperadas vacaciones
by beelsama
Summary: Luego de intensas batallas, la líder de la organización Hellsing toma una decisión que asombrara a todos.
1. Chapter 1

Después de muchas batallas, misiones, donde arriesgaban sus vidas para mantener a Gran Bretaña a salvo de los vampiros, a nuestra líder de la organización Hellsing se le ocurre una idea que nadie pudo haberse imaginado.

* * *

-Ya está todo listo Walter.

-Si mi ama, en estos momentos voy a llamar a Alucard y Seras para informarles.

-Llámalos inmediatamente.

Alucard y Seras habían tenido que lidiar en estos últimos meses con una gran cantidad de vampiros, aunque no eran realmente poderosos, pero ellos ya estaban cansados de la misma rutina.

-¿Qué pasa Walter? No me digas que ha aparecido un nuevo vampiro- dijo Alucard.

-Justo cuando pensaba que al fin podía tener un descanso- dijo Seras tristemente.

-Lo único que puedo decirles es que Sir. Integra los está esperando.

Fueron a verla en la sala de reuniones, ya tenían en su mente que se había presentado una organización produciendo más vampiros para acabar con Hellsing, como de costumbre se imaginaban lo peor, pero al final se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-Tengo que decirles algo muy importante.

-Déjame adivinar….. más vampiros- Dijo Alucard sarcásticamente.

-Es cierto eso ama- Seras ya se lo imaginaba.

-Ambos están equivocados, luego de observar las batallas continuas que hemos afrontado, me he dado cuenta que aunque ustedes sean vampiros, también pueden sentir un poco de cansancio, mejor dicho aburrimiento.

-Al fin te das cuenta. Mi cuerpo ya esta aburrido de esto, quiero otro tipo de diversión.

-Es por eso que he decidido darnos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Nos vamos a las islas del Caribe, específicamente a Jamaica.

Al escuchar esto tanto Alucard como Seras pensaban que estaban en un sueño, que era algo irreal, algo que nunca pudiera suceder en la realidad.

-¿Esto es un sueño?, o de verdad está pasando- Dijo Seras Confundida.

-Escuchaste bien, nos iremos de vacaciones. Todo ya está planeado salimos mañana temprano.

Se escucho un gran silencio. Nadie menciona una palabra, hasta que al fin Alucard reacciono.

-Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha no puedo dejar de reírme- Soltó una risa demoniaca- no seas tonta Seras debe de estar mintiendo. Tú crees que Sir. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing va a darnos vacaciones, que nos va a mandar al Caribe a que disfrutemos del mar, a que descansen nuestros cuerpos. Nos está tomando el pelo.

-Sssi, no creo que usted ama nos deje tomar unas vacaciones, por favor no nos vuelva a mentir asi de nuevo- Se le borro la sonrisa de felicidad que tenia Seras.

-Hahahahahahahaha-ahora era Integra quien reía- pobres vampiros, cuando su ama les ha dicho una mentira, con sus palabras me están ofendiendo. He dicho que nos vamos y punto, es una orden más, así que alisten sus cosas para mañana.

-Muchas gracias ama, le juro que disfrutare estas vacaciones lo mejor que pueda- decía Seras mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sir. Integra.

-Suéltame tonta, me estas asfixiando. No tienes nada que decir Alucard.

-Alucard da gracias a nuestra ama.

-Gracias- lo dijo seriamente, pero en su mente quería abrazarla igual que Seras.

Al escuchar esto apareció una gran sonrisa en la cara de Integra, ella también estaba emocionada quería descansar y relajarse, aunque sea por un breve tiempo.

-No hay más que hablar, todos a alistarse para nuestras vacaciones.

-En un momento alistare sus cosas ama.

-No Walter tú también te vienes.

-Muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta.

-Duerman bien, alisten todo lo que necesiten y sobre todo vayan con bastantes energías.

* * *

Era la primera vacación que tenia la organización Hellsing, todos estaban entusiasmados, ya querían descansar y relajarse. No se sabe que locuras podrá pasar en estas vacaciones, pero algo es seguro, que la van a disfrutar al máximo.


	2. Chapter 2

Era el tan esperado día, las primeras vacaciones eran una realidad. Pero un problema de último momento ocurrió.

* * *

-Ama Integra necesariamente tenemos que ir a en avión- dijo Seras preocupada.

-Haces preguntas más estúpidas. Por supuesto que sí- le respondió Integra.

-Pero que tal si de momento a otro el avión falla, nos dicen que no va a pasar nada, pero de repente el avión empieza a descender y nos encontramos en el vasto mar. Nos quedaríamos hundidos en el fondo del mar, no tendríamos escapatoria nunca encontrarían nuestros cuerpo. Por favor no quiero morir de esa forma tiene que haber otra forma de irnos o tal vez….

-Ya deja de decir tantas estupideces- Alucard exclamó –Mi ama, te dije que era mejor que la lleváramos en el ataúd, que se iba a poner paranoica.

-Pensé que esto no iba a ser necesario, que viajaríamos como simples personas, pero parece que no supera su fobia a los aviones. No tengo otra opción. Walter ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Si ama Integra. Ahora se lo entrego.

De uno de los maletines Walter saco una gran jeringa.

-¿Qué es eso ama Integra? Es muy grande y puntiagudo- dijo Seras asustada.

-Alucard agarra su brazo.

-Con gusto.

Alucard agarro fuertemente su brazo, pese a que Seras se resistía el vampiro no la soltaba. Empezó a gritar e hizo un gran escándalo.

-Ya cállate idiota. Nos van a botar si sigues gritando.

-Por favor no, también le tengo miedo a las agujas.

-Me tienes harta. Como puede existir un vampiro que le tenga miedo a las agujas- Integra ya estaba alterada- Alucard no la sueltes.

-Es un miedo que tengo de pequeña y….

-Al fin no va a molestar más, ahora si podemos viajar en paz- dijo Integra aliviada.

Lograron dormirla con un profundo tranquilizante. Ellos esperan que dure durante todo el viaje, porque no se imaginan el escándalo que haría cuando se entere que ya están volando dentro del avión.

* * *

-Qué bello es el mar. Se tiene una buena vista desde aquí- comento Integra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viaje y encima en primera clase. Le tengo mucho que agradecer ama Integra.

-No te preocupes Walter. Es una recompensa por todo lo que han hecho por la organización. Y tú, ¿no tienes nada que agradecerme?- dijo mirando directamente a Alucard.

-Te hubiera agradecido si hubiéramos viajado en un crucero. Me gusta disfrutar del sol.

-Hahaha. Un vampiro diciendo que le gusta disfrutar del sol, eso solo lo puedo esperar de ti.

-Señores pasajeros tengo que informarles que estamos muy prontos a nuestro destino. Espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje- anuncio una de las aeromozas.

De repente la oficial Seras se despertó de su largo sueño. De inmediato se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba dentro del avión.

-Al final termine dentro del avión.

-Te das cuenta que no hay que tener miedo a los aviones. Todo está dentro de tu imaginación- le decía Integra para que se sienta tranquila.

De repente empezó a sonar la alarma. Se venía lo peor.

-Señores pasajeros tengan calma. Estamos pasando por una tormenta. No hay que perder la calma todo va a salir bien, por favor abrocharse bien los cinturones de seguridad-dijo el piloto por los altavoces.

-Parece que después de todo tenias razón Seras. Este avión se vendrá abajo- dijo Alucard sonriente.

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño, debe ser efecto del tranquilizante voy a pellizcarme para despertarme- se decía así misma Seras-vamos despierta no es más que un sueño.

-Hahahaha. Golpéate todo lo que quieras esta es la realidad- seguía burlándose Alucard.

-Ya cállate Alucard-dijo Integra-Walter trajiste otro tranquilizante.

-Lo siento ama, pero pensé que con uno iba a ser necesario.

-No quiero morir, por favor no quiero morir así, se lo dije ama Integra estaba segura que esto iba a pasar, es un hecho vamos a caer en el mar, no tendremos salida. Nos asfixiaremos o tal vez los tiburones trituren nuestros cuerpos.

El avión se empezó a sacudir, lentamente empezó a descender. Seras entro en un estado de pánico. Se levanto, empezó a correr por el pasillo.

-Nos vamos a morir, todos nos vamos a morir, nos vamos a morir.

-Hahaha. Creo que las vacaciones ya empezaron mi ama. Es muy divertido ver como sufre Seras.

Seras seguía haciendo un gran alboroto dentro del avión. A Integra le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza por sus constantes gritos.

-No aguanto más- exclamo Integra-Alucard te doy la orden que la hagas callar como sea.

-Como usted ordene mi ama.

-Por favor déjenme salir de aquí. Yo no quería estar en el avión, estas son las peores vacaciones que he tenido.

Alucard se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Seras. El la agarro fuertemente.

-Maestro es seguro que vamos a morir, cuáles son sus últimas palabras, quiero escucharlas.

-Dulces sueños Seras.

Entonces Alucard le propino un gran golpe en la cabeza. Lo hizo tan fuerte que al mismo le dolió.

-Tenias que ser tan brusco.

-Ya me estaba irritando, espero que duerma bien.

Seras logro despertar de su largo sueño. Se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el avión. Se levanto y vio que estaba en un lugar muy parecido en los que los libros describían como el paraíso.

-¿Dónde estoy? Seguro debo estar muerta, pero este lugar es hermoso. Sera el reino de Dios. No, no creo que una vampiro logre estar en el paraíso, de seguro debe ser el infierno, pero pensé que el infierno seria un lugar en llamas.

De repente vio a tres personas acercarse.

-Ama Integra, maestro, Walter parece que también están muertos, ninguno logro sobrevivir. Lamento decirles que estamos en el infierno, pero ama Integra pensé que el lugar que usted iría seria el cielo, bueno parece que al final terminamos todos juntos.

-Hahaha Seras me haces reír tanto. Parece que el golpe que te di te volvió más tonta de lo que eras.

-Acaso no estamos en el infierno, entonces estamos en el cielo pero que raro pensé que no merecíamos estar en un lugar como este.

-Despierta niña-dijo Integra- Esto que ves es una de las islas más hermosas del mundo. Nos encontramos en Jamaica. Deja de decir tantas estupideces o la gente pensara que somos unos idiotas.

Seras se puso tan contenta al saber que no estaba muerta.

-Oh si! estamos vivos, estamos vivos hay que celebrar esto.

-Parece que nunca cambiara mi ama.

-Si eso parece, pero tiene razón en algo hay que celebrar al máximo estas vacaciones.

-Que no le cabe la menor duda que nos divertiremos.

* * *

¿Cual habrá sido la intención de Alucard al decirle que se divertirán a su ama Integra?Lo diría de una forma común o se referiría a algo más intimo.

Para saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de las vacaciones Hellsing xD !

* * *

Gracias por los reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Era el primer día de estas vacaciones, como costumbre de este lugar hacia un calor extenuante y a todos se les ocurrió la misma idea: ir y disfrutar de la hermosa playa.

* * *

Alucard y Walter estaban en el vestidor de varones.

-Walter no crees que estas muy viejo para entrar al mar. No te vaya a dar un ataque cardiaco.

-No te burles. Seré viejo, pero acuérdate quien te ha salvado el pellejo tantas veces.

-Hahaha. Ojala no te pase nada anciano.

Ambos salieron del vestidor y tuvieron una hermosa vista, nunca habían visto un lugar tan hermoso.

-Esto sí que es el paraíso- menciono Walter.

-Es hora de empezar con la diversión- dijo Alucard.

-Tanto se demora la ama Integra y la joven Seras.

-Tú sabes cómo son las mujeres, pero ya es hora de empezar la cacería.

-Veo que nunca cambiaras Alucard, pero te recuerdo que esto siempre le incomoda a alguien.

-He venido a divertirme así que no me importa lo que pase.

Cabe recordar que Alucard es todo un casanova y esto siempre le incomoda a Integra.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el vestidor de mujeres Integra y Seras estaban cambiándose.

-Ama Integra se está demorando mucho se va a ir el sol.

-Tú vas a salir así, pero ese sujetador está a punto de romperse- Integra le hizo referencia sobre su abultados senos.

-Ama Integra no se burle de mí, no es mi culpa de tenerlas tan grandes o acaso me tiene envidia- le dijo Seras con una sonrisa.

-Deja de decir idioteces mejor ve yendo tú yo después te alcanzo.

-Está bien, pero acuérdese de lo que pasa cuando Alucard está rodeado de tantas mujeres.

Integra se acordó del "defecto" de Alucard por dentro estaba deseando no encontrarlo rodeado de mujeres.

-No me interesa que haga lo que quiera- le dijo mirando al suelo.

-Bueno yo nomas le advertí, no se demore.

-Estúpido Alucard ojala no te encuentre haciendo alguna estupidez- se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Ya en la playa se veía un hermoso panorama. Walter estaba acomodando las sombrillas y las sillas, mientras que Alucard ya había visto a sus próximas "victimas", habían 2 hermosas mujeres, una de cabello rojo y la otra de cabello rubio, sentadas en la arena y sin compañía, perfecto para él.

* * *

-¿Por qué tan solas señoritas?- dijo Alucard con una voz seductora.

-Disculpe, pero nos han enseñado a no hablar con extraños- dijo la de cabello rojo.

-Pero no soy un extraño quiero ser su amigo.

-No seas grosera Alessia. Discúlpela, es que recién ha terminado con su novio- le dijo la chica rubia.

-No te preocupes Alessia. Además, no me gusta ver a mujeres hermosas tristes, así que mejor hay que hacer algo divertido para alegrar el día.

-Está bien discúlpeme estoy algo triste, pero para eso me ha traído acá Helen para olvidar mis penas. Y puedo saber su nombre.

-Por supuesto bellas damas, mi nombre es Alucard y estoy aquí para alegrarlas- les dijo mirándolas directo a los ojos.

-Alucard, que nombre tan raro, nunca lo había escuchado- dijo Helen.

-Oiga al revés se puede leer como Dracula, no será pariente de vampiros- dijo Alessia en broma.

-Hahaha. Ay Alessia no digas tonterías – le respondió su amiga.

-No se preocupen chicas que yo no muerdo- dijo Alucard con una gran sonrisa.

-Alucard es tan gracioso y encantador. Además, tiene un hermoso cuerpo- dijo Helen sonrojada.

-Es cierto nunca había conocido a un hombre como usted. De verdad es único hasta ya se me fue la tristeza- dijo Alessia.

-Muchas gracias bellas damas, pero ustedes son tan hermosas como las musas que servían de inspiración a los artistas que pintaban sus bellas pinturas es un gran honor estar con ustedes.

Las dos chicas se sintieron totalmente halagadas

-Tiene una forma de hablar tan hermosa. Me alegro de haberlo conocido- dijo Helen mirándolo directamente.

-Creo que ha sido el destino habernos juntados. Ojala todos los hombres fueran como usted- dijo Alessia suspirando.

Y de repente ambas jóvenes estaban recostadas en los hombros de su hombre perfecto observando el bello mar.

Mientras tanto Seras con Walter observan todo lo ocurrido.

-Parece que nunca cambiara- dijo Seras.

-Si eso parece. Pero porque se demora tanto la ama Integra le habrá pasado algo malo- dijo preocupado Walter.

-No lo sé. Creo que vio lo que hacia Alucard y decidió irse.

Y efectivamente Integra había observado todo lo que había hecho Alucard, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le molestaba, más bien le dolía que a extrañas las trate así pero a ella no. Pero decidió salir, ya que no quería sentirse así en estas vacaciones.

* * *

Ya estaba cayendo el atardecer, Alucard seguía conquistando a las dos jóvenes, pero de pronto observo algo que lo dejo atónito.

-Al fin decidió salir ama. Pero si se ve muy hermosa no se porque no quería salir- dijo Seras.

-Me sentía un poco mal, pero ahora ya me siento mejor.

-De verdad que está realmente hermosa ama. Por favor siéntese- dijo Walter.

-Gracias Walter, pero prefiero disfrutar del mar que para eso he venido.

-Si vayamos ama. Ya es hora de meternos al mar- dijo entusiasta Seras.

-Si vayamos- dijo Integra no tan animada.

Ambas fueron hacia el mar, cuando de repente ambas jóvenes que estaban con Alucard las vieron.

-Quienes serán esas chicas. A una parece que la parte de arriba del bikini se le va a romper- dijo Helen.

-Esa debe ser Seras. Es una de mis sirvientas, pero para nada comparada con la belleza de ustedes dos- dijo Alucard.

-Y quien la que está detrás de ella. Parece que también te conoce Alucard te está mirando.

De repente Alucard la vio. Vio ese cuerpo perfecto para él. Es como si el mismo Dios se hubiera encargado de crearla. Tenía un cuerpo perfectamente delineado, una cara que derrochaba belleza y sensualidad al mismo tiempo. Al verla sentías como si todo el mundo se detuviera y que solo puedes mirarla y no puedes apartar la vista de tanta belleza. Alucard quedo en shock, no puedo reaccionar se quedo sin palabras. Después de un breve momento reacciono, se paro dejando tiradas a las dos chicas.

-Parece que estoy en el cielo- dijo Alucard mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que interrumpo mejor voy a entrar al mar. Hasta luego Alucard- aun se sentía dolida por lo que había observado.

De pronto Alucard agarro de su brazo fue su primera reacción, pero se dio cuenta que ella no lo quería ver. Además, ambas chicas le estaban reclamando que estaba pasando, porque se estaba comportando de esta manera al ver a esta mujer.

-Que pasa Alucard, porque te comportas así- dijo Helen.

-No que nosotras éramos tan hermosas como las musas- replico Alessia.

Pero ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de algo. Los ojos de Alucard estaban brillando al ver a esta mujer, entonces se dieron cuenta que ella era especial para él.

-Lo siento chicas. Es verdad ustedes son bellas como las musas. Pero acabo de encontrar a mi Diosa la única que logra ponerme de esta manera.

Ambas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. No podían competir contra esa mujer ya que ella ya tenía un lugar en el corazón de Alucard.

-Ya entiendo…. Mejor nos vamos Helen, parece que nosotras somos las que estamos estorbando- dijo tristemente Alessia.

- Pero y Alucard… Si tienes razón mejor nos vamos. Fue un gusto conocerte Alucard.

Las dos le dieron un beso en la mejilla a Alucard y se fueron.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Seras al fin dijo algo.

-Bueno parece que yo también estoy de más aquí. Así que mejor regreso donde Walter.

Entonces los dos quedaron frente a frente.

-Así que soy una diosa para ti. Pensé que era tu ama pero no para tanto como para ser una diosa.

-Solo lo dije eso para que las chicas se vayan. Ya me estaban aburriendo.

-Entonces no soy hermosa para ti- le recrimino Integra.

Alucard no respondió. De un momento a otro se agacho y cargo entre sus brazos a su ama Integra y la estaba llevando directa al mar. Ella se molesto pero al mismo tiempo estaba alegre.

-Suéltame vampiro. Es una orden- gritaba mientras Alucard se la llevaba al mar.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso recibir órdenes en vacaciones.

Entonces ambos llegaron al mar y empezaron a jugar como dos niños. Disfrutando del bello mar, salpicándose agua. Estaban pasando un increíble momento que nunca habían experimentado en sus dificultosas vidas.

* * *

La pobre Seras fue donde Walter, pero se vio con una gran sorpresa. Walter no estaba solo, sino estaba acompañado.

-Walter tu también estas con compañía- dijo Seras sorprendida.

-Déjame presentarte Seras a mi querida amiga Angelique. Compartimos muchas experiencias en el pasado.

-Un gusto conocerla señora Angelique.

-Por favor solo dime Angelique. Walter me acompañas a mi apartamento tengo algo que mostrarte.

-Por supuesto. Seras voy a demorar así que te quedas a cargo.

Ambos se fueron y la pobre de Seras se quedo sola de nuevo. Parece que no le está yendo bien en estas vacaciones.

-A este paso me voy a quedar sola. Hasta Walter ya encontró a alguien. Definitivamente tengo que encontrar a alguien. Bueno prepárense muchachos que la comandante Seras va a encontrar novio sea como sea.

* * *

Me demore un poco en subir este capitulo porque estuve desaparecido por un tiempo.

Gracias por los reviews.


End file.
